A Chance Encounter
by Inhale and Conquer
Summary: Natsuki hasn't been the same since Shizuru left. Even she can admit that. She feels empty. But will a chance encounter lead to the whole in her heart being filled? NatNao fic
1. We Meet Again

_Disclaimer: I do not_ own _Mai-HiME or any of the characters. Enjoy!_

Natsuki shut her front door behind her as she left her small apartment. For the last week she had been cooped up inside it doing nothing. It's not that she didn't want to do anything, she simply didn't _have_ anything to do. She didn't mind. She enjoyed the solitude. At least, that's what she told herself. In truth, she was lonely, but she would never admit it. She was stubborn, very much so.

Two weeks ago she and her fellow classmates graduated from Fuuka Academy. She spent the first week with Shizuru, who had taken a gap year before going abroad to university to wait for Natsuki to graduate, but now that year was over. Despite not being able to return Shizuru's feelings, the former president stayed loyal to her friend's side, never once failing to be there for her, despite Natsuki being adamant nothing was wrong. But now something was. She didn't realise how important having Shizuru there was. She wasn't even sure it was shiruzu, she just enjoyed having _someone._ Someone to stick with her when she was being moody, to keep trying when she was being stubborn... and to love her even if she didn't, no _couldn't_ love them back.

Sighing, she made her way down the steps and out of the apartment complex. She didn't feel like going to Mai's but felt she owed it to her to prove her existence. Huffing she straddled her bike which, despite not having ridden it for a week, felt like she hadn't even got off it. Weaving precariously in and out of traffic she eventually ended up at Mai's apartmet. She had moved in a week before graduation, offering Mikoto a place to stay too.

"Natsuki!" Mai shouted, capturing her in a deadly grip. Natsuki's hands were pinned to her side so even though she wanted to return the gesture, she couldn't. When Mai let go after what felt like years, she ushered her inside quickly and closed the door behind her. There she saw Mikoto sitting at a table slurping ramen and the kitten-like girl only stopped briefly to acknowledge Natsuki, then finished her ramen (which didn't take her long) before pouncing on the bluenette, tackling her to the floor. "Mikoto!" Mai all but screeched. The younger girl paid no attention and began to snuggle the girl and ramble "Welcome back!"s and "We all missed you"s. It was sweet really, or would've been if Mikoto wasn't crushing Natsuki's lungs.

After prying Mikoto off Natsuki, she guided her to the sofa and Natsuki knew what was coming next. "What happened Natsuki? You know you can talk to me, right? About anything. I swear." Natsuki sighed. "I know, I really do. It's just... Ugh. To be honest, I don't even know" she admitted, hanging her head. "Is it because of Shizuru?" Natsuki pondered this question. Oh how she wished it was! Then they could both be happy. But no. She was this shell, incapable of love. She hated herself for it.

After a while Mai gave up trying to get an answer out of Natsuki. She didn't even know the answers, how was she supposed to tell Mai? Mai offered to cook her something but she resorted to roaming the streets of Fuuka alone instead. She kicked a can, narrowly avoiding hitting members of the public, but she didn't even notice them. For the first time she realised how alone she felt... and it hurt. She eventually decided to waste the rest of the day in a local bar she used to frequent, hoping to forget the day.

A few hours later, a drunk Natsuki emerged from the bar, grinning like an idiot. Stumbling towards her bike she fumbled for her keys to her bike, but to no avail. How was she supposed to drive the bike if she couldn't even get her keys out of her pocket? She'd have to pick it up tomorrow. Hey it would give her something to do the next day she reasoned. Walking, or attempting to, down the sidewalk she passed an allyway where she could hear grunts, curses, and... a familiar voice? In her drunken stupor, she made her way into the dark path where she saw a man, his hands wrapped in rope and standing over him was... Nao?

 _First chapter complete! Please r and r to let me know what you think? Give me some ideas for future chapters and stories :)_

 _That's it for now. Bye :)_


	2. Old friend, or Foe?

**A/N: Sorry for the huge gap in between chapters. Haven't had the motivation *awkward laugh* however chapter 2 is now up so enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or any of the characters. Enjoy c:_

"Well well well, if it isn't my favourite mutt! Finally decided to leave that miserable apartment of yours?" Nao's smirk was wider than Natsuki thought humanly possible and her lime green eyes glistened and pierced through Natsuki. The man beneath Nao writhed to be free but Nao's attention had drifted. "Well?" Nao pressed.

"W...Well what?" Natsuki stuttered, still in slight shock. Nao sighed deeply but it wasn't long before her signature smirk returned to her face, more mischievous than ever.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself after you practically became a recluse? Mai was worried sick you know?" She couldn't help but shudder at the playful tone in her voice. Nao slowly stalked over to where Natsuki was standing and leant in towards her. "Well?" She whispered. Natsuki felt the sweat drip down her forehead. Why was she so uncomfortable right now? It's _Nao_ for Christ's sake! Still she had to gulp quickly and straighten her back, rising higher than Nao, ensuring a sense of superiority over the younger girl. She knew it was a wasted attempt though.

"I just needed some time. Mai understands. I saw her earlier and cleared things up. Besides, why is it any of your business?" At that Nao backed away and tutted, shaking her head.

"On the defence Kuga. As always..." Nao started to walk away, the natural sway in her hips mesmerizing an intoxicated Natsuki. Of this, Nao was well aware...

Natsuki flopped onto her couch, already sobering up from the cold wind of the walk home on a late March evening. The nights events were catching up to her and she groaned into the cushions. Why did she feel that way around Nao. Nao! Of all people! She just felt so... uncomfortable and... awkward. Something Natsuki was not, by any means, comfortable with. Just then she had a thought. She left that man there. Both here and Nao did. Should she go back? _"Nah,"_ she thought, _"Not my problem. Nao can sort the mess out herself"_. And with that she took herself to bed.

Out the door of the bedroom stumbled a very hungover, very tired Natsuki. Making a beeline for the coffee machine closely followed by the medicine cabinet she set about trying to conquer this demon raging war in her head. _"How much did I drink?!"_ she thought as every movement made her head pound. _"Enough to forget how I got home, that's for sure"_. She laughed, half in amusement and half in despair. She really could over do it on the alcohol sometimes.

Walking over to the phone she saw she had 2 messages waiting for her on her machine. She pressed play and leant over the back of the couch, waiting, but not really listening. Her head jerked up and she was fully alert as soon as she heard Shizuru's voice on the message, telling Natsuki that in a way it was good she missed the call, as it meant she was out of the apartment, but that she would call back later today to check up on her. Natsuki smiled to herself. Good old Shizuru, still looking out for her, even from another country. She sighed in content as the second message played, this time Mai's perky voice could be heard. "Hey Natsuki! Um... Well... Me and Mikoto are going out tomorrow and We wondered if you wanted to join us? You don't have to but... We would really love it if you could. Meet us in the park at 11 if you're joining. Okay, bye!" She smiled at the thought of meeting up with them normally but... Was she ready? _"Well, now or never I guess. Hey, why not? It could be fun."_ she thought. Looking at the clock, she realised if she wanted to be on time she should leave... 10 minutes ago. She rushed to get ready and headed over to the local park.

Entering the gates she looked around for the infamous pair. But... They were nowhere to be seen. She looked past the gaggles of people meeting up on what turned out to be a fairly warm day. Until she looked in one of the groups. And saw none other than Tokiha Mai smiling sheepishly at her as she realised it wasn't just her, Mikoto and Mai hanging out, but Midori, Yukino, Tate, Shiho, Chie and Akane were all there too. Oh, and of course, so was Nao...

 _Well, it's 12:30 am but it's finished! Please feel free to r & r to let me know if you like it or not. Thank you :3_


End file.
